Our journey
by saku015
Summary: The journey of Sasuke and Sakura through their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A _/N:_** This story will consist AUs and OOC situations.

 **Prompt:** Beginnings

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She had first seen him when they were seven. It happened on the first day of the academy. He was standing next to his father when she spotted him.

"Mommy, who is that boy?" She asked, looking at her mother.

Mebuki Haruno, who was talking with one of her firends, turned towards her daughter.

"He is Sasuke Uchiha and his father, Fugaku," she replied.

Sakura nodded. She had heared about them, the Uchiha family. They were one of the most famous clans in their village. She had to admit that he was really cute and strange at the same time. Who the heck has chicken-butt hair? SHANNAROO!

* * *

Sasuke felt like as if he was being watched. He turned his head to the direction where he felt the gaze coming from. His eyes met with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They were sparkling like leaves in the sunlight, but the most flaring thing was her hair. It was pink. _Pink!_ How can someone has pink hair? Okay, his chicken-butt one was a little bit strange too, but that…

"Annoying," he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" His father asked, truning into his direction.

"No, nothing," he replied.

He wanted to meet her eyes again, but she wasn't there anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:** Middles

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Lots of things had happened since their first encounter. They were being put into the same genin team, saved each other's lives plenty of times, he left the village and thanked her everything that she had done for him druing their time together. The next time they met was the anniversary of the day he had left Konoha – a little bit ironic. After that they tried to kill each other – she to save him, he to get his revenge because of his beloved brother. As a really strange turn of events, they fought side by side in the Fourth Great Ninja War, then with Kaguya. Druing that battle, she had saved him again and he could – for the first time in years - hug her to himself. Her body was so much softer than he remembered. In the end, until this very day, he didn't understand why, but she forgave him everything he had done againts her and, as a thank you, he left her again.

But now, there he was, watching as she was fighting againts Ino, because of proving who was more feminine. It wasn't a question for him. As he was looking at her, his mouth opened in awe. She cut her hair down so it became shoulder-lenght which emphasized her beautiful eyes and – as a bonus – she could use her chakra control amazingly. The only little deatail which bothered him was the fact that she was cooking to another man. He knew, it was just a simple competition, but still, no one could ever eat from her food instead of him. She was his, after all.

After they had left, he jumped beside the table, hold a food pill into his hand and took a bite.

A smirk appeared on his face.

' _I was right. She would become a perfect wife._ '


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** Ends

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, are you certain about this?" Sakura asked, watching as her lover was sewing his clan's crest up to the back of her t-shirt. Sewing wasn't his cup of tea and that's why it meant a lot to Sakura, even if she didn't know its cause.

"Hn," came the answer. In Sasuke Uchiha's dictionary this kind of hn meant ' Totally and I will tell you why, if – in my opinion – the time is right.' Sakura just sighed in defeat.

Sasuke was trying not to ruin what he was working on, BUT it looked like the hardest thing he had ever done, because of a certain someone who was following his every movement with her curious gaze. He wanted to send her somewhere: bringing water or wood for their campfire, but being the profound man he was, Sasuke had done these things already. Sometimes he wondered, if he had left her in Konoha, would his life has been easier? Of course, in the next moment, he felt guilty about these thoughts. Yes, she was annyoing, but she had been since the first day they met and he was getting used to it.

When he was done, he reached the t-shirt towards Sakura. She took it away from him and studied it with her eyebrowns narrowing.

"Marry me." Sakura froze. "In my clan, men don't give rings to women, but sewing the clan's symbol up to their clothes by their own hands," he explained. "For me, it means a lot more than some expensive gold ring." Sakura didn't reply and a little bit of fear started to crawl into Sasuke's heart. "Sakura?"

In a blink of an eye, he found himself on the ground with Sakura's lips pressing againts his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This chapter contains spoilers from the last Naruto episode.

 **Prompt:** Insides

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke released his jutsu on Taka as soon as he arrived back to him. The jutsu provided him to see throught his hawoks' eyes and what a sight it was! The leaves of the Sakura trees were falling and it fitted the atmosphere of the wedding perfectly. Everyone seemed happy and joyously talked with each other while they were wating for the arrival of the newlyweds.

But the most beautiful sight was his woman. She looked stunning in her dark pink dress and her reddish cheeks after she had read his letter. It was only one word, but it made her happy while she knew that he didn't write it for her. She knew that despite he could not attend to the wedding, he thought about his best friend and it meant a lot to her.

He almost heard as she whispered his name and it made him to stop and turn around. For a brief moment, he wanted to go back to Konoha to spent Naruto's wedding day by his side as his best man. He craved to see Sakura as well and longed for her voice as she'd say out his name in suprise. She did that every thime they met with each other. Firts at Orochimarus' hideout, then when he stabbed Karin and almost killed her and last but not least, at the battlefield when he arrived to help them againts Obito.

However, he didn't do it. He needed more time to get to know that new Shinobi world and to atone for his sins. Thus, he was certain about that he'd return to them and then he'd ask his best friend to be his best man at his wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This chapter happens druing their trainging in the Forest of Chakra.

 **Prompt:** Outsides

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the tree, watching as her teamates were struggling with their tasks. After they had failed, she decided to speak up.

"This is easier than I thought," she said happily. Three pair of eyes truned into her direction.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said surprised.

"Oh? It looks like the one who is best at controlling her Chakra is Sakura, the girl." Sakura blushed because of her teachers' compliment.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! That's something I expected from the girl I have high hopes for!" Out of nowhere, Sakura saw a dark shadow running through Sasuke's face, then his expression became really pissed.

' _Crap! I messed everything up!_ ' The next thing she heard was Kakashi's comment about the Uchiha clan. "Shut up, Sensei!" she shouted at Kakshi. ' _Sasuke- kun is going to hate me!'_ But the boys didn't pay any attention towards her anymore. ' _They go to rival-mode again._ ' Sakura sighed, heading back to the house.

She hadn't got a clue about Sasuke who was looking after her with furrowed eyebrows.


End file.
